Life as a Teenage Vampire
by SpicyItalianRomano
Summary: Romania's life is hard. He's bullied at school and always comes home bruised. But what if the rumers are true? What if he is a vampire? -Fail Summary is Fail-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Author's Note here~ Yeah! I consider this my first story because my real first story I'm putting on hold. I have written most of the first chapter for it but I'm busy and lazy and school is a bitch. I also need to figure out the plot. Also I don't know when I will update THIS story. I luckily wrote a couple chapters before posting this so I'll try updating every week. PS I love Romania! He needs more love!**

The bell rand and the sounds of packing up could be heard. Romania got up from his chair, books in hand waiting for his 'favorite people'. He didn't even flinch when the books were knocked out of his hands and the insults poured in. "Hey vampire fag, what dick –I mean neck are you sucking tonight!" A chorus of laughs followed. Romania just sighed. He bent over to grab his books aware of the eyes staring at him. He was used to it. Walking out of the classroom everyone cleared a path. "Isn't that him" "I heard he kills 5 guys every night" "What a monster" "I heard his parents abandoned him" "Ha! I would too if he were my son" Romania just brushed it off. He'd been at this school for years and even at the beginning no one liked him. Rumors upon rumors about him flew around the school. To them he was a gay vampire who was abandoned by his own parents. He didn't care. He let them think what they wanted. Finally he reached the door out but something was blocking his way. A group of girls pushed a very scared looking girl towards him. The timid girl slowly walked up to him. Now he was really confused. No girls ever had anything to do with him. "Um…um" she stuttered. "Um…hi." Romania smiled trying not to scare her. "Um…um…Is it true you're a vampire" Romania immediately glared "And what if it is true?" His voice came out colder than he expected. The girl flinched and ran, the others close behind. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey vampire fag, what's going on here" His head soon connected with a nearby locker. "Don't ever talk to those girls again" A hit to the stomach and he fell to the floor. "Yeah stupid fag" Numerous kicks connected all over his body. He felt himself being lifted off the floor by his collar and slammed into the lockers. "P-put me down you b-bastard" Romania still had a little fight in him. A fist connected with his face. It was sure to leave a bruise. "YOU FUCKING FREAK!" His head slammed against the locker again. He was dropped onto the floor, unable to move anymore. His vision was getting blurry. Voices faded in and out. The only thing he could really make out was "Why doesn't he just kill himself, I mean, it's not like anyone likes him" and that's when everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Hello I'm a Line 0o0o

He awoke to something cold and metallic poking his stomach. He swatted it away. "You're alive! That's a shame." The familiar voice of one of his other 'favorite' people drifted into his ears. "S-shut up" Romania was pissed and didn't feel like dealing with HER at the moment. He managed to get one eye open –the other swollen shut- to see the smiling face of Hungary. "They really did a number on you this time" She twisted her frying pan in her hands and laughed. "Man, you look worse than that kid that touched Austria's piano" She laughed even more. "JUST SHUT UP!" Romania tried to get up and then noticed…..blood? It was all over the floor surrounding him. He gripped his shirt and shivered. He slowly looked down. His shirt was stained red and his hand now had a red tint. Romania's heart raced. He tried to get up again but didn't have the strength. Pain shot through his body as he fell again. "Hey! Do you want to lose anymore blood! Sit down!" Hungary pushed him down only to get her hands slapped away. Romania unsteadily got to his feet despite the protests from this throbbing head and Hungary. He was exhausted from just standing. He just stalked off like nothing happened. "Hey! Get your ass back here!" Hungary dangerously waved her frying pan. Romania just ignored her and walked to the door. "Hey! Are you listening to me!" Hungary yelled. He opened the door and a chill hit them both. It was pouring. 'When did it start raining' Romania thought to himself. "Romania!" A very dangerous tone. "What time is it?" He brushed it off. "About 4 o'clock! Now get your ass…" "CRAP! 4 o'clock! I need to go!" He rushed out like he really needed to get somewhere. He really just wanted to get away. Within a second he was drenched, "Hey! Idiot! You don't even have an umbrella!" He acted like he hadn't heard her. It had been too close. "S-so much blood" he whispered to himself. He licked some of the blood off his hand. It had been way too close.

**BTW I know Hungary's human name but I don't know Romania's so I just went with the country name. I think Vladimir would be a good name for Romania.**

**PS I feel bad for Romania T^T I've been bullied like this before and it really messes you up!**


	2. Chapter 2

You know that house on that hill near the cemetery. The house that your friends dare you to go into on Halloween. The house where people disappear. That was Romania's house. "I'm home" he stood dripping wet, yelling to no one in particular. No one else lived there. He sighed taking off his wet shirt and slipping out of his pants. He walked up the giant staircase and through numerous hallways to the bathroom. Immediately he examined his bloody nose in the wall mirror. "Good it's not broken, but it did bleed a lot" Suddenly the doorbell rang. "What the hell?" Romania ran to the window and saw…"What the hell is she doing here!" He growled at the shivering Hungary outside. "Oh fuck! It's still raining!" Romania ran to the door, opening it and pulling her in. "Hey! Hands off!" She was about to slap him. "Um….why are you only wearing boxers?" Romania blushed as he noticed his lack of clothes. "Uh…uh… It was raining and my clothes were all wet!" he quickly explained. "And why the hell are you here? How do you know where I live!" "You live here!" She looked surprised. "I thought this house was abandoned" she snickered "Of course you would live here!" "S-SHUT UP! It's my parent's house!" He crossed his arms. "Really! You have parents! People always said you were abandoned!" "SHUT UP! THEY'LL COME BACK! ...I-I just don't know when…" Romania looked down. "O-Oh…." Hungary clearly when too far. "H-hey, are you ok? Those guys got you good today." "Oh~ You care about me!" A sly smile worked its way onto Romania's face. "N-no I don't and you better be happy I cleaned up after you!" Hungary crossed her arms. Romania laughed "Hey, it's cold. Want some hot cocoa?" "S-sure" She quickly followed him. Door after door, they went down the hall. "How big is this place!" Hungary was awestruck. "Pretty big" Romania chuckled. "You must be lonely" Hungary said bluntly causing Romania to flinch. Was he lonely? "Y-yeah I guess I am" He hated how his voice shook. "How do you get food?" "My parents left money. I also work on weekends" '_Why is she asking so many questions_?' he was panicking on the inside. "Hmm….. wow, you can basically live the way you want to" Hungary looked at the numerous portraits on the wall. "Who are all these creepy guys?" Romania sighed "My family" "Oh! Figures you'd have such creepy relatives." Romania glared at her. "So where were we going again" Hungary was finally bored of the pictures. "We were going to get hot cocoa" Romania led her down the hall before turning to two huge double doors. They were fine crafted like the kitchen doors of a French restaurant. Romania pushed them open and led Hungary into a huge kitchen with probably every kitchen device ever. She stared in awe. He just walked in like normal and turned on the stove. "Do you want marshmallows?" "Y-yeah sure" she finally came out of her trance and sat down at the table. Romania placed two cups on the table and poured the chocolate drink into each. He handed her a bag of marshmallows. "I'm going to get some clothes on" He hurried out of the room. Hungary took a sip of her cocoa. "This is a really big house. How rich is his family?" she thought out loud. Getting up, Hungary wondered to the cupboards. Cautiously she opened one to reveal it was empty. She opened to next one. It was empty too. Same with the next three. "Hey! Don't go through my cupboards!" The sudden voice made her jump. "There's not much to go through." Hungary tried to get her composure. She turned to see Romania in tight black pants and a white button up shirt, unbuttoned at the moment. He was built quite nicely, Hungary noted and quickly mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. "Are you trying to seduce me?" She said with a sly smile. "W-what!" he blushed. Damn, he felt like that angry Italian kid from their school. "Hmp, whatever. I have to go anyway." She waved good bye and left the room. "Do you even know the way out?" Romania was close behind. "Kinda, just follow the trail of creepy guys" She snickered before turning to a painting she hadn't noticed before. It was of a man and woman. The man looked extremely serious while the woman had a gentile smile on her face. In her arms was a small baby. Hungary closely examined the child. It looked oddly familiar. "Who's the baby?" "Me" Romania joined her, smiling as he looked up at his mom. "What! That was you! You were so cute! What happened?" Hungary laughed as Romania blushed."Ok, ok! I'm done torturing you for today. I'm leaving for real now!" Hungary walked out the door with a small wave. Romania was still blushing. That Spanish kid (also from his school) would probably have called him a tomato by now. "Damn," he stalked back up to the bathroom and quickly removed his clothes and jumped into the shower. He checked his body for bruises. They had all mostly faded. His eye wasn't swollen either. "Good" he muttered to himself.

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! (Fuck, I forgot that last time)**

**LOL ROMANO AND SPAIN REFERNCES FTW! Words cannot describe my love for Romano. He's mine bitches so back off.**

**WAIT! THIS STORY IS ABOUT ROMANIA! '^_^ Sorry I get carried away… So anyway some of you might want to know what Romania looks like (because I suck at describing)**

**http:/www. Youtube .com/ watch?v=CxCCHnz_oXg**

**Just take out the spaces! Also the song "Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire" by Fright Ranger (which is the song in the YouTube video above) has been playing nonstop as I wrote this! **

**Review Please~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**I added more Hetalia characters because I felt it lacked characters. Just having Romania and Hungary was kinda boring so now Romano and Spain are in the mix. I'm also thinking of putting Greece in randomly. I love Greece. I love Captain Cat.**

Footsteps echoed down the alleyway as the man's breath got deeper. A common side effect of fear. A man ran down the abandoned alleys. His heart raced in his chest as cold sweats over took his trembling body. He was in flight mode. He made a dangerous and possibly fatal move. Not watching where he was going he turned into a dead end and slammed into the brick wall. In a daze he fell onto his back. Laying there for a second, a second set of footsteps could be heard. The man quickly scrambled to his feet and faced his attacker. "P-please…..please….don't h-hurt me! I'll give you a-anything….p-please." The man pleaded. He started emptying his pockets. The attacker ts'ked. Why did they all assume he wanted money? In a second the attacker was right behind him. The man opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The attacker frowned having caused the man so much fear. Harshly, the attacker gripped the man's face pulling him to look him in the eyes. The man's eyes were full of fear. The attacker's face remained emotionless, his attention moving down to the neck. He twisted the man's neck at a painful angle. Slowly, the attacker licked his neck. The man shivered. The attacker frowned on the skin but smiled at the thought of what lay underneath. The precious life essence that kept him alive, so close. Letting his hunger control him, the attacker slowly pierced the neck with his fangs. The man gasped and shuddered. The attacker frowned, disgusted. Why did he always do this? He could feel tears prick his eyes. Somewhat satisfied, the attacker dropped the man to the ground. The man looked at him unmoving, his face contorted to the shape of pain and terror. Tears rolled down the attackers cheeks as he once again stared into those eyes. Walking quickly, the attacker walked away from the dead man. Tempted to look back, the attacker left the man in the ally, crying silently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In case you haven't figured it out yet, the rumors were true. Well, some of them. Romania was in fact a vampire. He wasn't gay though. That was just a cruel lie made up by children. Romania was a monster that lived by killing. He hated that so he tried to starve himself but the fear of dying stopped him. The fear of passing out and being taken to a hospital made him sink his fangs into the neck of his next meal. He hadn't eaten in a couple weeks and the incident at school had almost thrown him over the edge. All of the blood, the precious life source laid before a starving creature, a creature that bowed to temptation, a creature that couldn't control his unforgivable hunger. Romania laid in bed thinking about the same thing that had blessed him with many other restless nights.

Romania walked into school like the living dead. His midnight snack had not been as much as he needed and he knew if he wasn't careful he would snap. People glared at him, most likely because they had heard about what had a happened except twisted to make his sound like even more of a monster. He was tempted to flip them the bird but didn't give enough of a fuck at the moment. Heading to his locker, he noticed a rather large mass of notes attached to it. _'Vampire!' 'Leave us alone!' 'Leave the school and never come back!' 'Just kill yourself already' _Wait, that one was new. Kill himself, no one had ever said that to him except yesterday. Taking a closer look, many had some the same message and some even had crude little drawings. _Kill myself_, Romania slapped himself. Had he actually just considered that? Well, if he did he wouldn't have to live the guilt anymore. No one would miss him. But, what about his parents….

His thoughts got interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Flinching, he braced himself for a hit, the scene from yesterday coming to mind. "What are you doing?" Romania sighed as he realized it was just Hungary. "S-sorry! I thought you were one of the guys from yesterday" Romania weakly smiled. Hungary pouted "What's that suppose to mean?" "N-nothing!" Romania raised his hands defensively. Hungary pouted again and crossed her arms. Romania sighed "Is there any special reason you you're here" He really didn't feel like dealing with her insults at the moment. "Oh yeah!" Hungary brightened up "I have more questions for you!" She smiled innocently. "Like hell I'm answering your questions!" She knew enough already. "Awww! Don't need to be such a meany!" She pouted again. "Please just go! I'm really not in the mood to answer anything at the moment" He said as nicely as he could. "Come on! Just a few! Please! Please! Please!" She practically was on her knees. "I.." The bell interrupted Romania before he said something he knew he would regret. Happy for once to hear the bell, he ran to class.

The first couple classes were hell. It one class his chair fell apart when he sat on it. In another water was poured over his head when he walked in the door. Don't even mention the glares he received, heck even teachers glared! By the time lunch came, he was in a worse mood that that morning. Buying lunch because he'd been too tired to make one that morning, he sat down at his usual table away from everyone and close to the door. He could feel the glares boring holes in his back almost as if they expected something to happen. Cautiously, he took a bite of his lunch. It was pretty good. "Hey, vampire fag! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The guy from yesterday appeared from nowhere causing Romania to jump and choke. "W-what the hell!" Romania turned to glare at him. "Awww! What's the matter! We just came to apologize for yesterday!" he fake apologized. "Whatever, just go away" Romania spat. He really hated him. "Awww! That's not very nice" He faked being hurt. "Well. Enjoy your lunch" He retreated with his posy. They seemed to be laughing about something. "What the hell?" Romania looked confused and then looked to his lunch. Had they done something to it when he wasn't looking? Probably going to regret this later, Romania carefully picked up the sandwich and inspected it. It looked the same as before, he thought. Cautiously, he took a bite. It burned. Gagging, he spit out the bite as tears filled his eyes. Garlic. Those motherfuckers had put garlic in his sandwich. Still chocking he stumbled from his chair and ran out of the cafeteria. He could hear people laughing. '_Cruel' _he thought '_Why were they so cruel_' finally, he found a water fountain and tried desperately to wash the taste out of his mouth. He was sensitive to such food and they burned him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to stop the burning.

Exhausted, he sat on the floor next to the water fountain, where he continued to cry. '_Cruel…..cruel…..cruel_' was the only word that came to mind. Again he considered killing himself and once again he slapped himself. He couldn't let them win.

He dared not move as he heard a door open and slam. "Damn bastard!" he recognized the voice immediately. He wanted to disappear. The owner of the voice, Lovino Vargas, stomped down the hallway muttering other curses under his breath. Then he spotted Romania. "Oi, bastard! What the hell are you doing?" Lovino crossed his arms as Romania stared up at him. He must have looked so pitiful, cheeked wet and red and eyes stained. "Oi, bastard, answer me." Lovino was never really patient. "….garlic" was the only thing Romania could say. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Lovino glared. "When I wasn't looking some jerk put garlic in my sandwich. I'm allergic." He looked at the floor. "Why the fuck would someone do that? Couldn't that kill you?" Lovino's harsh glare softened a little. "They think I'm a vampire" '_I am a vampire'_ Romania's eyes were glued to the floor. Lovino crouched down in front of him "So why the fuck would they do that? Not like you hurt anyone" Was Lovino, the guy who swore at everything and everything, trying to be nice to Romania. "I-I mean, fucking bastards shouldn't do that if you didn't do anything to them" Lovino blushed. "S-So what if you're are a vampire! Those bastards have no right…" "LOVI~! THERE YOU ARE~!" Antonio, the Spaniard who was basically attached to Lovino's hip, approached them. "Lovi~ I've been…" Then he noticed Romania "Lovi! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Antonio dragged Lovino away from Romania. "Oi, let go of me bastard! He didn't do anything!" Lovino squirmed in his grasp. "But Lovi! He's dangerous! He's a vampire!" Antonio's grip got slightly tighter. Lovino elbowed him "Bastard, let go" He finally got out of his grip. "Lovi!" "Oi, bastard! Do you even know him?" Lovino glared and crossed his arms. "N-no, not really.." "SO HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY HES DANGEROUS!" Lovino yelled. "I'M FUCKING SICK OF PEOPLE JUST ASSUMING THINGS AND TREATING OTHERES LIKE SHIT!" '_He's right_' Romania thought. For as long as he'd know Lovino, he had always avoided him. Who wouldn't avoid someone with that kind of temper? But now that he realized it, Romania never even talked to Lovino and just assumed he was a jerk, but Lovino was actually very nice (minus the swears). "Lovi! Come on." "No bastard! Don't even touch me" Antonio was trying to pull Lovino away. Romania slowly got up. "Hey….Lovino" The couple stopped and stared at him. "Thanks Lovino" and Romania walked away.

**I had written this beautifully….then it got deleted. I almost cried and killed someone. I was so upset. It also doesn't help that I get into what I'm writing and personally feel the emotions so I was pissed off beyond belief. I had to rewrite all of it and it's not nearly as good as the first time I wrote it. Fuck my life. Well on a brighter note, this story got its first review (throws confetti) WOOT FOR YOU! THANK YOU Myrna Maeve FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! HAZAH! **

**Also someone pointed out to me I say "Aww!" a lot so yeah, why the hell is that important**

**Please review, it would help me feel better and compel me to continue writing!**

**Until next time~**

**~SpicyItalianRomano**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been inspired to write more. Thank you everyone who reviewed and subscribed. Especially mexicolover97 who's comment made my day. YUP~!**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me**

The rest of the day went by pretty well. Just something about that talk with Lovino made him feel better. He even smiled to once, something he felt he hadn't done in ages. The only bad thing was Antonio's eyes boring holes in his back during class. Rumor has it, he has the anger of a Spanish pirate. Romania shivered at the thought of that. Antonio was the happiest guy in school and seeing his mad would scare the shit out of anyone. It just seemed unnatural.

The final bell of the day rang and Romania packed up like usual. Expects the jerks from everyday, he was surprised to be approached by an albino and a blond with blond hair. The albino had a mean look while the blond looked like he could care less. "Hey, are you the asshole who messed with Lovi!" The albino, Gilbert I think, pointed an accusing finger at Romania. "I didn't do anything to Lovino" Romania said with a slight smile, knowing it would piss off the albino. "That's not what 'Tonio said!" Gilbert was clearly pissed off. "Did you ask Lovino?" Romania said nonchalantly. "W-well, um…DAMN IT" he retreated. "BUT STAY AWAY FROM LOVI" He yelled before exiting the classroom. Romania facepalmed. He organized the book in his hands and left to go to his locker. The group of jerks were waiting for him.

"Hey fag, enjoy lunch" the leader said. "Actually, I did" Romania was such a smart ass. "What the fuck did you just say" he seemed confused. "I enjoyed lunch. Now can you please move away from my locker" Romania was really asking for it. "Why you little" the jerk punched him. "That all you got" Even thought he stumbled, he still felt like pissing these guys off. '_What the hell am I doing!_' he thought. His body wasn't listening to his brain. "You little bastard" he punched Romania again, enough to knock Romania down. He kicked Romania in the stomach, causing Romania to cough. "Let's see you be a smart ass now, bitch" The jerks laughed as they left.

Hungary rounded the corner a few minutes later. Romania still sat on the floor. She slowly approached him,"Those jerks get you again." Romania slowly nodded his head. He sat kind of like a broken doll. His eyes dull and body awkwardly contorted. "What happened…." "I don't know….." '_Something's wrong with me_' Romania was panicking. His body still wasn't listening to him. He felt himself getting off the floor. "Hungary, do you think I'm a vampire" he deadpanned. "W-what" Hungary looked confused. "Do you? What if I said you look tasty?" Romania took a step forward. "R-Romania this isn't funny!" she took a step back. Romania grabbed her wrist, "Aww~! Come on, just a little bite" He pulled her closer. A sharp blow hit his face. He held his cheek. His eyes became bright. Romania looked confused then scared. "S-Sorry, I-I.." He quickly ran. Hungary stood there, confused. "What the fuck just happened" she shivered as she thought of his cold eyes.

Romania ran home as fast as he could. He had almost lost it. He ran straight up to the door and burst into the house. Dropping everything, he ran up the stairs all the way to the attic. Out of breathe he leaned against the wall. The attic was his favorite room. There was a huge window there were you could see everything. He sat in front of it on the floor and watched the cars go by. When he finally calmed down, he put his face in his hands. "F-fuck what happened" he still didn't understand what had happened. He sat there unmoving for maybe an hour. Then the door bell rang. He ignored it. It rang again. Once again it went ignored. It rang more, accompanied by banging. "Fuck, I'm coming" he finally got up.

Then he got to the door it was practically being knocked off its hinges. "Hold on, I'm coming" he really didn't want to answer the door. "Wha.." Romania was immediately tackled. His arms were pulled in a tight grip above his head and his waist was straddled. He finally managed to get a look at his attacker. "What the hell Hungary!" he was mad. "I could say the same! What the hell happened back in the hallway!" She was madder. Romania just glared. Hungary tightened her grip. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" "Nothing! It was a joke!" Romania ;lied through his teeth. "Bullshit!" "Um…..here's your mail!" Both teens turned to see a very confused mailman. Taking the chance, Romania pushed Hungary off and ran to the mailman. "Thanks" Romania took the mail and closed the door. Hungary still sat on the floor. "You will tell me. Like hell that was a joke!" she threatened. Romania just shifted through his mail. Most were for his dad. "Hey are you listening to me!" Hungary got onto her knees. Romania's face brightened up. He dropped all the letters to the floor except one. Hungary sat confused. "What id it?" "A-A letter from my mom" Romania quickly tore it open. His eyes scanned the page with great interest. Hungary thought this interesting. Romania's face shifted from smiling to confused to worried to hopeful to ecstatic to sad again. "What did it say" she dared ask. "N-nothing important!" he frowned. "Well something must have happened" "Nothing did! Now will you please get out of my house!" he snapped. "Geez! Calm down!" Hungary raised her hands defensively. "But seriously, what did it say!" "That's none of your business" Romania crumpled the letter. "H-HEY! Don't crumple it!" Hungary snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! Give it back!" Romania lunged at her. "NEVER!" Hungary ran out the door. "FUCK!" Romania chased after her.

**Pretty sure this chapter was shorter than normal. But I'm in a bad mood anyway. Christmas is really stressful for me and my family. It's not all HoHoHo and other jolly shit. Wow, I sound like the Grinch. But Christ is still good. It doesn't even feel like Christmas. Normally it's at least snowed once. AND SCHOOL KEPT ME IN UNTIL 4 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! Normally I'd have a week vacation before. Man, high school is hard. Well. Imma stop bitchin' for now.**

**This chapter honestly wasn't fun to type. I've been banned to sit on the stairs so that's where I typed it. THESE STAIRS ARE FUCKING HARD. Oops, sorry I'm bitching again. I also didn't like all the moodswings in this chapter. I'm gonna go hug my cat now…**

**I definitely think Greece and Turkey will be in the next chapter…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I reread my chapters so far AND I AM EXTREAMLY SORRY FOR MY SPELLING MISTAKES! I AM LAZY AND NEVER REREAD THEM OR CORRECTED THEM! I FEEL EXTREAMLY STUPID FOR MY MISTAKES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I will reread and correct them from now on! ORZ x100 **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Hungary ran. She ran like her life depended on it. She ran so fast Olympic runners would be put to shame. She knew Romania was close on her tail. Hungary rounded a corner and hid behind a trash bin. "Hungary!" Romania ran right past her hiding place. She held her breath until she couldn't hear him anymore. Exhaling, she looked down at her hand. Taking a deep breath, Hungary slowly un-crumpled the letter.

_My Dearest Son,_

_How are you? How have your studies been? Have you been feeding properly? I know how fussy you are, but please eat. Your Uncle Dinte might visit you sometime soon to check on you. Please have patience with him. And clean up a room for him. He might be staying for awhile. And clean your own room. Knowing you it's as dirty as a bat cave. Oh, and feed the bats in the attic! I'm sure you have been. You were always a reliable boy. How I miss you so! I have some bad news though. I've gotten sick again. This might be my last letter. I will be visiting you soon though, so don't be sad. I wonder how much you've grown. I really miss you. Your father is doing well, too. He will be coming when I visit. Please be patient with him too. I know how it's been, but please hold on. I promise I will visit. And please don't be upset when you see me. I know it's been a long time and I have changed, both physically and emotionally. Please, please don't be upset. Seeing you cry would break my ever weakening heart. I know my time left on this planet is short. That is just a warning. But I pray that I will see you once before I leave. Ha, me, such a cursed creature, praying. I don't deserve God's mercy. Sorry, I must be depressing you. I can tell you're frowning. Your emotions were always so predictable. I'm sorry but I must end this letter soon. I grow weak writing this. Oh, my son, my beloved baby boy, I miss you and can't wait to see how you've grow. It brings tears to my eyes as I think of how much of your life I've missed. I bet you're handsome and smart and strong. You'd have to be strong to have survived so long. I really am sorry my son. I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts. Sincerely, Mother_

Hungary's hands shook. She shouldn't have read that. That was personal and gave her a million more questions. But the main questions were_ 'Romania's mom is dying? _and _'How long have his parents been gone?'_ She jumped when the letter was ripped from her hands. Romania stood towering over her crouching form. "A-ah…R-Romania, u-uh I'm really s-sorry! I-I shouldn't have r-read that." Romania just glared. Hungary had never seen him so mad. Romania just turned and walked away. "R-Romania, I-I'm really..." "SHUT UP!" Romania snapped. "R-Romania…" She watched him walk away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hungary felt guilty, guiltier than she had ever felt. She tried visiting him and apologizing but he wouldn't answer his door. She tried approaching him at school but he avoided her. Soon a week passed and she couldn't take it anymore. There Hungary stood outside his house. She was determined to get that door open. Looking at the numerous windows, she wondered if Romania was watching her. Sighing, she worked up her courage and approached the door. Time seemed to stop as she lifted her hand to the door knob. Her breath hitched as the door swung open. Romania stood confused in the doorway, but his confusion slowly turned to anger. He tried to slam the door but Hungary managed to block it. "H-hey! Don't you dare close this!" she hissed. Romania just pushed harder. Hungary pushed with all her might sending Romania tumbling backwards and the door flying open. Hungary huffed and she clenched her fists. Romania sat up rubbing his head. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. "YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AVOIDING ME!" Hungary knew exactly why he was, but had to ask anyway. "You know damn well why I am" Romania glared getting up to his feet. "Yes, I know! I'm sorry for reading the letter. I shouldn't have! But it sounds like you've got a lot going on and…" "AND WHAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP ME!" Romania laughed "Please, don't even humor me. You of all people! Ha!" "Romania, please…" "What the hell is going on here!" Both teens turned to the door frame. A tall man walked in. His glare fierce and his mouth crooked with sharp canines. "I said, what the hell is going on here" he repeated, his voice gruff. "Nothing, Uncle Dinte, it was just a little dispute. Nothing to worry about." Romania put on a fake smile. "A dispute, eh!" Uncle Dinte looked as if he was trying to smile. "Y-yes Uncle Dinte, but she was just about to leave so…" "Now hold on! As much as I love disputes, I love fixing them more. Now come, Ms. –" "Hungary" She politely smiled. "Ms. Hungary, please come and sit with us. Maybe you can tell me how my nephew is doing." **

**Romania led them to the kitchen, Dinte stopping to admire the portraits for a moment. They all took seats, Dinte sitting next to Romania and Hungary across from them. "So Romania, how have you been? How many years has it been since I've seen you? 3 maybe? But, I see you are growing nicely! As beautiful as your mother" Dinte smirked as he saw Romania smile. "You've doing well in school, right? You mother sent a huge letter filled with things I should check on. You seem like you're doing well. Have you been feeding properly" Dinte's eyes shifted to Hungary for a second. "O-of course Uncle Dinte" Romania stuttered. "That's good. So who is this fine young lady" he gestured towards Hungary, "And what is the dispute?" Dinte leaned back in his chair. Romania squirmed in his seat. Dinte noted this "Ah~ So you don't want to tell your old Uncle Dinte. Could this be a dispute about love?" Both Hungary and Romania's heads shot up "NO!" Dinte just laughed. "Ah~ young love I remember it so." He continued to laugh. "U-Uncle Dinte, p-please stop. T-This has nothing to do with l-love. S-She's just a friend." Romania pleaded, blushing. "Romania, you've never been particularly fond of finding someone. Why? Every time I ask, you have no one." Dinte crossed his arms. "I'm in high school, Uncle Dinte." Romania seemed to squirm more. "Bid deal. When I was your age I was already married." Dinte scoffed. Hungary squirmed, feeling forgotten. This conversation was getting awkward. She wanted to leave but at the same time stay. Uncle Dinte was quite a character. She just hoped she wasn't brought into the conversation. As if reading her mind, Dinte turned to her. "Tell me, Ms. Hungary, how is my nephew?" Hungary weakly smiled. "U-Uh…R-Romania is good." "How so?" "Um…I don't really know. I mean I don't really know him. I-I mean…um" Hungary stumbled. Dinte looked confused. "I assumed you too were close." "W-well not really." Romania scratched the back of his head nervously. Hungary panicked "W-Well, we kind of talk but not really. And I've known him for awhile. He never really talked to anyone. B-but…" Hungary just kept rambling. Romania sat shaking, hoping she didn't say something she wasn't suppose too. "He doesn't really hang out with people. At least from what I've seen. He might but I don't know. He doesn't hang out with girls or guys from school. But then again I don't know if he wants too. I'm not him. And you know he might not want to hang out with girls. Or guys. He might not like them or something. W-Well I don't really know. He might be GAY, he might not. I don't…." Hungary froze. The whole room was silent. Romania's mouth hung open is shock and his eyes were as big as saucers. Dinte turned to his nephew "A-Are you gay?" The tremble in his voice seemed unnatural and full of fear and rage. "N-no Uncle Dinte, it's not like that!" A sharp slap knocked Romania out of his chair. "You are a disgrace! I-I never…..your mother would be disgusted." Dinte turned and stomped out the door, his heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. Romania was still on the floor shocked, holding his swollen cheek. He looked on the verge of tears. Hungary was shocked too. "R-Romania, I-I didn't…" "GET OUT!" Romania yelled, tears threatening to spill. "N-no, R-Romania…" "P-please….j-just g-get out" A stray tear ran down his cheek, followed by a sob. Hungary bowed her head in shame and left. This was all her fault. **

**Don't you hate when aunts and uncles ask about your love life. I do! And since it was Christmas time, I got asked a million times at the family gathering. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or whatever holiday you celebrate~**

**And remember don't assume stuff because it makes an ASS out of U and ME. Get it! ASS U ME **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (and I'll stop the corny jokes) Also what other Hetalia characters should make an appearance, Greece (and maybe Turkey) will be, so yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so here's the deal. It's near the end of my vacation and school is stressful for me. I get a lot of work in and out of school. Before I would update often but not it's going to change. I will try to update at least every week end but no promises. I don't know how much work I will get but all I know is I have to build a miniature to scale play set for theatre, build a model of the Forbidden City in China for Global Studies, write 5 lab reports, and draw a character sketch and role score my theatre character IN 2 DAYS. Fuck me and my lazy ass self! And it's not only my lazyness, it's also how much stuff I do around the house and other places. I have like 6 siblings, so yeah. Big family little house! Yup!**

**I don't own Hetalia**

Romania didn't come to school the next day. Or the next day. Or the next after that. Again a week went by and Hungary knew he wasn't coming back any time soon. She didn't look for him. She didn't go by his house. She was scared about what she would find. She was scared of ruining this more. She was scared of being hated. Had she ruined her relationship with Romania? Did they have a relationship? Were they even friends? She always bothered him and now look at what she had done! She regretted it. She regretted it like nothing before. There she sat in the middle of class, staring off into space like she had been all week.

"Hey Lizzy!" A voice called but she didn't hear it. "Lizzy!" a hand was waved in front of her face. "Hm…what?" she finally came out of her daze. "Yo Lizzy, what's up with you lately. Exploring space?" An obnoxious laugh revealed who she was talking to. "What do you want Gilbert?" Hungary asked slightly irritated. "Awww! Don't need to be so harsh Lizzy! You've been out of it for awhile." The albino fake pouted. "Shut up Gilbert I'm not in the mood" Hungary said darkly. "Well get in the mood! You've been so unawesome lately!" he growled. "What's wrong? The awesome me will solve the problem."

Hungary took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Well, there's this guy" Gilbert smirked at this but Hungary didn't notice "And he's avoiding me-" "Kesesesese, there's a shocker!" Hungary punched Gilbert's forearm. "Geez, can't you take a joke! I'm sorry!" Gilbert rubbed the forming bruise and Hungary pouted before continuing. "Well, the guy, he's avoiding me because I messed up big time…." She looked downcast. Gilbert's smiled faded a little because of it "That's sounds like an unawesome problem…" he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "If he's avoiding you because you messed up, and he's as awesome as me, he would understand if you explained it was a mistake and apologized." Gilbert was trying really hard to be helpful. Hungary smiled a little at this but frowned again. "How am I going to apologize if he's avoiding me?" Again Gilbert scratched the back of his head "Um, break into his house or something. I don't know."

Hungary's eyes opened wide. "Oh my gosh Gilbert, You're a genius!" she hugged the unsuspecting Prussian. "That's an awesome genius to you~! But can you tell me who the guy is?" Hungary slowly unlatched herself from him and mumbled something. "Hm? Can you repeat that" Gilbert leaned closer to her. Hungary mumbled again but Gilbert still hadn't heard her. "C'mon Hungary! Speak up! That's totally not awesome!" Hungary took a deep breath "Its R-Romania" "WHAT!" Gilbert looked shocked. "You mean that freak that's been missing!" Hungary knew how much he hated Romania. No one knew why, he just did. "G-Gilbert…" "Why are you going to apologize to that jackass! It's probably his fault, whatever you're talking about! I'm surprised you even talk to him! You know what he did to Lovi-" "GILBERT!" Hungary stopped him. She glared at him. "L-Lizzy-" "Gilbert have you ever talked to him? Have you ever taken the time to get to know him?" She asked coldly. "Why the hell would I want to talk to him!" Gilbert glared back. "Because he's nicer and more awesome than you" Hungary calmly got up and left the room leaving behind a stunned Gilbert.

**This chapter sucks. But the next will be better. I wanted to get this out before 2012 so yeah.**

**Ever hear of Ladonia? It's an online micro nation or something from Sweden! You can sign up for citizenship (which is free) or for nobility (which costs money) IM GONNA BE A CITEZEN! Now you know what I do when I'm bored! I'm also going to become a noble of Sealand! Sealand is totally a country too, FUCK YEA!**

**If you want to learn more, learn from Hetalia **

**.net/**

**If you look through the scanlations you can find a comic about Sealand becoming friends with other micro nations. That's where I learned about Ledonia.**

**If you look in the Christmas Event page 2011, Romania and Bulgaria will be there! You just need to go on the website and click on ****Scanlations ****and in giant red it will say 2011 Christmas Event page. Read all of the pages! It's super cute and funny! Then you should look through all the other scanlations! Yup! Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! I gave you people entertainment!**

**(Hey don't I get something in return? Wanna draw me some fanart *wink wink nudge nudge*…please! Wow I am desperate…I LIKE ART, OK! DON'T JUDGE ME!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it's been like a month since I've updated! OTZ Let's just say a lot of things happened…**

**I might be starting a new story soon but don't worry, I'll still continue this one. I feel terrible about how long it took to get this chapter out and how short the last chapter was. I actually managed to get all my school projects done on time though. But I'm grounded for awhile. BUT IM IN FREAKIN HIGHSCHOOL I SHOULDN'T GET GROUNDED! Fml**

**I don't own Hetalia **

Breaking into someone's house is actually easier now with youtube. Within 5 minutes Hungary had learned how to pick a lock and sneak around so no one would hear her. Standing in dark but not suspicious clothing, Hungary walked up to Romania's house as if she owned the place. Looking around she quickly crouched down and opened the lock. She hurried inside and shut the door. Yup, it was super easy.

But now what was she going to do? Hungary actually hadn't thought that far. She didn't even think she would get in. She stood in place for a second thinking. She might as well find Romania first. '_But this house is hug! Where would he be?'_ Hungary listened for any sounds of movement. No sounds were heard. Hungary decided to travel up the giant spiral stair case.

Step by step she ascended the stairs. The higher she went the more she felt she was getting closer to him. She reached the top and gazed around curiously. It was an attic with a giant window. Romania was nowhere to be seen. The room, although ancient looking looked used. '_Romania must sit here often' _she looked out of the window. You could see the entire city. She stood awestruck for a few seconds before remembering her real reason here. Her chest tightened slightly for unknown reasons. Deciding it was the wrong room she descended a few flights until she thought she was the right floor.

The hallway was long with many doors. Hungary silently slinked up to the first door and pressed her ear against the door. No sound came from behind it. She slinked to the next door. Still no sound. She continued down the hall until she heard a far away voice. Taking a left, she continued down another hallway. Her heart raced. The voice became clearer.

'_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
>I tried to find the sound<br>But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
>So darkness I became'<em>

The voice drifted into her ears. It was gentle yet full of emotion. She followed it. A door left slightly opened was the source of the beautiful

'_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart'<em>

She peeked in the room to find Romania. The beautiful sound coming from him. He sang laying down on his bed. The noise didn't cease its flow. Hungary couldn't help but be awestruck.__

_'I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
>And knew that somehow I could find my way back<br>Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
>So I stayed in the darkness with you<em>

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart'<em>

Hungary had never heard so much emotion put into a song. Her eyes couldn't help but be touched by tears. The words filled her and she felt she would explode with emotion.

'_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart'<em>

All too soon it ended. Hungary came out of her daze still slightly unsteady. She stumbled a little trying to get her balance back and hit the door. Romania's head shot towards his door and Hungary froze. "H-hey! Who's there!" he obviously was trying to sound tough. Hungary thought about running but she knew what she needed to do. She slowly opened the door to expose herself. Romania gasped and blushed a little before glaring. "What the hell are you doing here!" his voice dripped with anger. She honestly didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She was still frozen. He had no idea what to do. As if moving on instinct, she moved over to his bed. Her body moved without her control. She didn't know what she was doing. Before she knew it, she was hugging him.

Romania stiffened in her grip but eventually relaxed a little. When she finally broke the hug, they both wore the same confused expression. They stared at each other for what seemed like days. Romania was the one to finally break the contact. "W-why are you here?" he looked down. "I felt bad….." she looked down too. "For what…." Romania looked up. "For everything! I feel horrible! I mean, your uncle! And reading the note!...Romania I really just want to help you….." she trailed off. Romania was awestruck. No one had EVER wanted to help him. Was she kidding? Was she serious? He was confused, so confused. The girl seemed sincere but could he trust her, trust her with the emotional wreck he really was. He couldn't, no he wouldn't! But…but he needed it. "H-Hungary…." His voice shook. "Y-yes Romania….."

A door slammed downstairs making both teens jump. Romania shakily got off the bed and walked, followed by Hungary. They went all the way down to the foyer. Romania stopped dead in his tracks. "About time someone got here! What took you so long" A tall man with the same hair color as Romania wiped his hands on a handkerchief. He had a serious face that put ages on him. "Who is this? Why are they in my house?" He rudely pointed to Hungary as if she was trash. "She's a friend…..dad" Romania's dad. That's who he was. That's why he looked familiar. The picture of Romania as a baby had him in it. Hungary stood silent. Romania squirmed under his intense stare. "What do you want! Don't just stand there! I am parched! Do something actually useful and fetch me something!" Romania immediately followed his order leaving Hungary with his father. He kept his head down the whole time. Hungary had never seen him like this. "Girl! Who are you!" He demanded. "I'm Hungary…" her voice was small. She had never felt so inadequate in her life. "What a foolish name! I would never name my daughter that!" Hungary was about to retort when Romania came back carrying a glass with red wine. He handed it to his father. "What is this garbage!" Romania's father dropped the glass a disgusted look on his face. "Clean this right now!" Romania knelt down and picked up the glass no doubt cutting himself in the process. "Dad" his voice came out small. "What is it son! You are so pestering today!" His father glared. "W-Where's mom…" His voice got smaller. "Oh her! She died on the trip her!"

**Crap! I don't update for a whole month! And now a cliff hanger! You all must hate me so much! PS Romania's dad is a total D-bag!**

**Romania was singing Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine**

**If you haven't heard that song before I suggest you listen to it. **

**OK so here's a favor I need you to do! I've been writing prologues for numerous stories and plan to write all of them. I don't know what to start with. Please choose:**

**Romano gets turned into a girl. Well shit…..**

**Prussia is taken away to Russia and discovered a mysterious locked room. A voice can be heard behind it, either singing or when Russia is in the room, screaming. Romania x Prussia fic.**

**A future without woman. Romano is a man genetically altered to be able to have a child. He is forced to marry Antonio. Includes Lovino getting raped (not by Antonio) and maybe cutting, mental breakdowns, angst **

**Lovino is a depressed teen with a past of self destruction and heart break. His grandfather hires a baby sitter to watch him and his sister Felicita. The babysitter has a lot coming. Really tragic past, gay bashing, cutting, death**

**I have nothing against gays BTW**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will (probably) make me update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! Trololololo~ I've been so busy~ Please forgive me~ Me love you long time~ I'll be starting a new RomaniaxBulgaria story ~ The story that is sure to be funny and cute~ Its based off of an anime I started as I was typing this~ Such good use of my time~ **

**I love these squiggly lines~ There so fun to use~ 'OTZ suck a loser!**

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Romania passed out. He just did. It wasn't even that 'start to fade black' kind of fainting. It was straight out 'hit the pavement' fainting. Hungary stood, mouth open in shock, unable to grasp what was said. She was only brought out of her trance by the sound of Romania falling to the carpeted floor.

Romania's father sighed. "You, girl, take him away! What a pitiful excuse for a son! Fainting like that! Only woman faint like that!" He rambled on leaving the room. Hungary was torn. She didn't know what to do, so she obeyed him, despite how much she wanted to chase him down and slap him for being so inconsiderate.

She knelt down next to the unconscious Romanian. Carefully, she hooked her arms around his legs and shoulders, sort of in a reverse bridal position. She couldn't help but notice how light he was, almost as if he wasn't eating right.

As Hungary traveled up the stairs she couldn't help but think about the note from Romania's mom. 'Make sure you're eating right' it had said or something like that. Did Romania have an eating disorder? He looked healthy for the most part despite his pale skin. Anorexia? No, that's would make him really skinny. Bulimia? That's when you eat a lot and then throw it up, right? How do you check for that? It would make you pretty skinny, too.

Her mind raced as she finally got to the room she had first found Romania in. Hungary carefully placed him on the bed. He still looked old cold. Maybe…maybe she could check him for signs of an eating disorder. But….that would involve undressing AND touching him. But it would be for his own good! And she wanted to be a nurse anyway…

Hungary blushed as she started unzipping the red sweater he currently wore. She couldn't believe she was doing this! She slowly slid the sleeves off his arms, revealing a black band t-shirt with a band she never heard of. The words were foreign to her, most likely Romanian. And of course he would be wearing a t-shirt, which required pulling it over his head. Hungary sighed, remembering it was her idea in the first place.

Carefully and skillfully (she babysits often!) she removed the shirt, not disturbing the unconscious Romanian. Hungary immediately took in the details of his now exposed skin. Romania was tone but now as much as if he worked out. He was really skinny, but still strong looking. She traced a finger up his chest, feeling him. He didn't seem to have an eating disorder but…

Hungary's attention was brought to the two little pink buds that contrasted with the pale skin, much like the nipples of a child. That's when she noted how young Romania looked. His skin was baby soft and flawless. He looked a few years younger than his actual age. How could that be?

Before she knew what she was doing, Hungary slid a finger over Romania's right nipple, causing him to blush and stir a little. Romania's eyes lazily slid open as if in confusion. Hungary was caught staring and could practically hear him saying 'Take a picture, it lasts longer' with his usual cocky smile but instead he frowned, eyes filling with tears.

Romania sniffled, shifting into an upright position before bursting into full out sobbing. Covering his face, he curled up his legs to his chest. Hungary was once again torn. She wanted to leave for she was uncomfortable with him crying but at the same time she wanted to cuddle him and shush him until he stopped. It must have been her motherly instincts that acted for she reached out her arms and slowly wrapped her arms around the Romanian.

Hungary shifted him so his head was on her shoulder, his arms desperately grasping her back. His sobbing shook both of their bodies. Hungary rubbed his back in soothing circles whispering in his ear it would be alright. And that's when she noticed another thing. Romania was like a baby, physically and mentally. The way he acted showed it, even now as he cried. He clung onto her just like a child would their mother. But his mother was gone…..

**I couldn't resist with the body examination. IM SUCH A PERVERT! Plus a friend begged for them to get more touchy so yeah…**

**And guess what! We will be learning the dark past of Romania in the next chapter! So write anything you want to know in a review and I'll add it to the next chapter~!**

**(desperate for reviews much!)**

**Wow! How many people still believe reviews make me update faster! I sure don't! But anyway I'm kinda having writers block so yeah…**

**And I also have no idea how to end this….**

**I kinda started it without a plot…..**

**Please review anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! I updated faster! 1 week! WHOOT! –throws confetti- So yeah! And this will certainly be an exciting chapter!**

Chapter 9

Romania cried. And cried. And cried. Hungary thought she could drown in his tears. But eventually his breathes became steady. Something seemed off though.

Hungary sat his up. His face was puffy and red and his eyes…they looked lifeless. "Romania…." She started. His eyes seemed to focus in and out on her. "Romania…" she said again but softer. "Romania, please tell me what's going on…"

Romania just sat there and looked down at his feet. His mouth moved but no words joined the action. "Romania, please!" She had never seen him like this. It drove her insane but she had no idea why.

"I…..I think you should go home" he muttered. "W-what, but Romania, you obviously need help!" Hungary refused to leave. Romania shifted his gaze to look her in the eyes. "Please just go" he said

Hungary was speechless. Something inside her made her freeze. The atmosphere in the room changed drastically. She shivered. "Hungary….." Romania mumbled. "Hungary… Hungary…. Hungary" he shifted closer to her. The temperature dropped.

His icy hand brushed against her cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Hungary… Hungary…. Hungary" He repeated. He moved closer until their bodies were almost touching.

Hungary was frozen. Every fiber in her yelled at her 'DANGER' and 'MOVE' but she couldn't. His gaze had trapped her. The swirling red orbs seemed to glow and almost predatory.

Romania encased her in a pair of thin but strong arms. Hungary accepted it as just a hug but she still felt endangered. "Hungary…" he muttered once again.

Romania nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Hungary stiffened. She felt his hot breath on her skin. She was still frozen.

Romania smiled onto the skin, the predator he so hated coming out of its shell. Slowly, he parted his lips and let the warm, wet muscle slid across the skin. Hungary gasped. Romania couldn't take it. The scene was perfect.

Romania widened his mouth, fangs extending. He readied himself, ready to puncture the perfect skin, the only thing between him and his first meal in weeks. He needed this, but he couldn't do it. He forced his fangs down but they only punctured the skin enough for a few drops of the life substance.

Hungary gasped as she felt two, almost needle like teeth break her skin. The spell had been broken. She felt herself move. She pushed Romania off of her and grabbed her neck, wanting to stop the bleeding.  
>Romania looked shocked, having hit the ground hard. His eyes widened when he realized what he'd done. He… He…<p>

Romania got up to run but Hungary grabbed his wrist. He spun around to look at her, expecting to get hit. He deserved it. But she only looked at him, analyzed him, trying to understand.

Blood sat on Romania's lower lip. His canines looked longer. His eyes were a lively red, more alive than normal. Fear and anxiety could be read from them.

Hungary removed her hand from her neck and gazed at it. There was indeed blood on it. Her neck still hurt. She could only think of one thing,

"….Vampire"

**I still have no idea how to end this! Yay!**

**Please Review!**

**And go check out Roro-Romania's art work. They are an amazing artist from DeviantArt who draws Romania. They even did a request for me! They drew me a picture of Romania in a bikini!**

**.com/gallery/#/d4rfsb1**

**So go send them love! I love them! Give them a llama if you have a DeviantArt account. And if you notice their signature it's a quote from my other story! I nearly spazzed when I saw it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm a total idiot. I said I would update every week. 2 weeks ago I thought I updated and it turns out I didn't! IM SO SORRY! Last week I couldn't update though because I was doing something for school. Also someone finally pointed out how Francis was a blonde with blonde hair. That was a mistake that I kept because I thought it was funny.**

**Also someone volunteered to make fanart! I LOVE THIS PERSON! PLEASE MAKE ME SOME FANART!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

"…Vampire!" Hungary repeated, almost a whisper. It finally made all sense. She trembled. Romania stood wide eyed looking at her. He made a move to run again but she held him.

"P-Please! Just let me go! I'm…I'm a monster!" he begged. Hungary refused to release him. She pulled him closer so she could get a better grip on him. "Tell me everything!" Hungary said in a strict tone.

"Fine…." Romania sighed and stopped struggling. He knew it was no use with Hungary. They sat on the bed. Romania pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I….I am a vampire….." he started.

"H-how? Were you born one? Where you turned into one? How often do you drink blood? What happened to your mother? Why is your dad so mean? What about the letter? What did it mean when asked if you were eating properly? Did it mean blood?" She rambled on.

"….Um, that's a lot of questions. I was born a vampire. My entire kin is vampire. Um…I can't go 2 weeks without blood…..um…..My mom had an illness and had to leave so she could be taken care of…..My dad….He just never liked me…..Um…I just have a problem with drinking blood. It's wrong and I feel sick every time I do it. It's a scary feeling. No matter how much I resist blood, I lose it and next thing I know…..someone is dead and I'm not hungry anymore….." he tried to remember all the questions.

"Wait! Why do you live alone then? Why didn't your mother take you with her?" Hungary was still confused.

"Like I said, my father doesn't like me. He thought I would hinder my mother's healings….." he sadly smiled. 'I really miss her. She was beautiful….."

"…..How long have you been alone?" she felt like she just needed to know that.

"…9 years"

**People! Please! I need ideas! I might just have to stop this story because I have no idea where it's going! Please leave a review with ideas! I'm desperate and don't want to stop this story!**


End file.
